


Timeline for Iron Man AU Series

by wheel_pen



Series: Iron Man AU [47]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, My Pepper is different, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline for my Iron Man AU series, as the stories are numbered/posted out of chronological order. This is also Chapter 2 of story 031 "wet" but I finally decided to make it an independent entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline for Iron Man AU Series

**BEFORE**

_Pre-Pepper_

  * 042 “young engineer”           Tony age ~7
  * 029a “death”                          Tony age 17



_First year working for Tony_

  * 001 "introduction"                  first hired
  * 009 "cancel"                            two to four weeks (estimated)
  * 026a “Pepper’s origins”          four to six weeks (estimated); after 009
  * 036 “sparkly”                           two months
  * 026b “Pepper’s origins”         four to five months (three to four months after 026a)
  * 041 “secret Santa”                  Christmas
  * 033 “casual day”                     a few months
  * 014 "Japanese steakhouse"    late (yr estimated)



_One to two years working for Tony (estimated)_

  * 005 "romance novels"
  * 012 "surprise party"                after 005
  * 016 "motorcycle"
  * 023 "awesome"



_Second year working for Tony_

  * 018c "Xmas: Pepper's tree"     Christmas
  * 002 "live here"                          late
  * 039 “Jarvis”



_Third year working for Tony_

  * 010 "movie"                              (estimated)
  * 017 "picnic"                               summer (yr estimated)
  * 031 “wet”
  * 043 “pool party”                        summer
  * 029b “death”
  * 018a "Xmas: David Bowie"       Christmas (yr estimated)
  * 006 "Pepper's date"                  late (yr estimated)



_Three to four years working for Tony (estimated)_

  * 003 "climbing"



_Fourth year working for Tony_

  * 007 "autistic"                            (estimated)
  * 013 "flirting"                            (estimated)
  * 040 “bearskin”
  * 035 “skateboarding”
  * 020b "Joe"                                after 013 (yr estimated)
  * 022 "Rae's date"                      Christmas (yr estimated)



_Fifth year working for Tony_

  * 011 "Bettie Page"                     after 007 (yr estimated)
  * 019 "our song"                       (estimated)
  * 021 "wedding"                         after 020b; April-June (yr estimated)
  * 034 “Vegas”
  * 037 “robot zoo”



_Sixth year working for Tony_

  * 004 "accident/arrest"             (estimated)
  * 018b "Xmas: quit"                   Christmas (yr estimated)
  * 025 “Berlin”                             (estimated)



_Seventh year working for Tony_

  * 020a "red dress"                     (estimated)
  * 024 "forget"                             Christmas (yr estimated)
  * 008 "robotics department"     one month Before



**AFTER**

_3 months_

  * Tony escapes from captivity



_6 months_

  * Tony debuts the Iron Man suit



_9-10 months (estimated)_

  * 015 "trans-dimensional"



_1-2 years (estimated)_

  * 026c “Pepper’s origins”
  * 028 “Mama’s boy”
  * 032 “young”
  * 038 “Avengers”



_Marriage track_

  * 027 “proposal”
  * 030 “baby talk”                        married
  * 046 "expecting"                       pregnancy announcement
  * 044 "blueberry yogurt"           pregnant
  * 045 "meeting baby"                 after baby's birth




End file.
